Tales of Symphonia 2: The Return of Mithos
by Mithos Yggdrassill
Summary: 100 Years after Tales of Symphonia, Mithos comes back to defeat Lloyd. But what are his reasons? Chapter 12 now up!
1. Chapter 1: The End of Lloyd's Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Tales of Symphonia 2

The Return of Mithos Yggdrassill

Chapter one-The end Lloyd's Exsphere Journey.

It has been one-hundred years since the Giant Kharlan Tree was revived after a four- thousand years sleep. The tree, Yggrassill, renamed by the Hero, Lloyd Irving has prospered for all these years. All of Lloyd's companion, save Zelos, are still alive, save a few changes. Lloyd, Colette, Presea, and Kratos have not aged, for they still have on their Cruxis Crystals. Regal one-hundred forty-two,

Sheena is one-hundred-nineteen, Genis is one-hundred twelve, and Raine is one-hundred twenty-one years old. Zelos was killed at the hands of Lloyd when he betrayed Colette to Cruxis in the Tower of Salvation. We find a happy Lloyd and Colette approaching the Giant Tree, Yggdrassill.

"Lloyd", Colette said, "Let's put these exspheres by the tree and leave. That way they can be happy and not worry about anything." She said.

"Yeah, You're right" The Eternal Swordsman said. He went up to Yggdrassill and poured out seven thousand exspheres and seven Cruxis Crystals by the base of the tree. Lloyd smiled and left. He and Colette opened their wings, and flew away, toward Skipper's Haven in the New Palmacoasta.

When they left the horizon, all of the exspheres and Cruxis Crystals sunk into the ground. Then, from the soil, a strange voice said: Ha! Ha! Ha! I can now revive myself from dead!

Lloyd and Colette flew to Palmacoasta and checked into the Skipper's Haven. The two went to their room, and sat down to talk about their adventures together. After about an hour, the two fell asleep. They later woke up and they finally "professed their love" (they had been acting very romantic lately).

The next morning, the two left and decided to go to see Sheena.

When they arrived there, they encountered an old, but fiery Orochi.

"Orochi! Bud! We are here to see Sheena. May we see her if she is not busy?" Lloyd asked.

"Why certainly, Hero! Sheena has been bored with nothing to do for these past few years." Orochi said.

"Thank you" the two said in unison.

They went in to see a still young and excited Sheena. The two were happy to see her, but were wondering why she had not appeared to age any. They asked her, and she said this: "As chief of Mizuho, I have an average life span of five-hundred years. Along with this exsphere, and the fact that I am the chief, one day to me is like a year to an average person." she said. "The same applies to Raine and Genis. With their exspheres, and the fact that a half-elf lives about one-thousand years, a day to them is ten years to humans. Regal, since he is a normal human, and since he has an exsphere, he will live around three-hundred years". The chief of Mizuho said.

"How do you know this?" asked Lloyd.

"Well, I am the chief of Mizuho after all." Sheena said.

"Sheena, the reason why we came is to ask you if you would like to come with us-we want to have reunion of our group". Lloyd said.

"Sounds like fun." Sheena said. "I'm game."

"Good, we'll be outside." Lloyd and Colette said. Sheena summoned Sylph to carry her, and the three went to meet with Regal and Presea.

This is my first shot at a fanfiction. I would find it nice if you, the reader would please review this story if you want. If you have any ideas, please post them after you read chapter 2: "The Return of Kratos Aurion".


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of Kratos

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Tales of Symphonia 2

The Return of Mithos Yggdrassill

Chapter 2: The Return of Kratos Aurion

In Derris-Kharlan, two seraphim known as Kratos and Yuan were discussing a very serious problem.

"Kratos, Derris-Kharlan is moving towards Symphonia at a high rate of speed. It will impact the planet in about one year." Yuan said, anxious.

"I know that, my friend. If there was only a way to get to Symphonia before Derris-Kharlan would impact the land, I would have found it by now." Kratos said.

Suddenly, a flash of golden light appeared in front of the two seraphim. It had the wings of Zelos, the body of Zelos, and then as if that was not enough, it said: "Well helloooooo there my friends miss me?"

"Zelos?" Yuan said, surprised.

"Yep, it's me, I'm really a Summon Spirit. The Summon Spirit of Time, actually. I can give you the power to transcend time. All you need for that are the Eternal Swords." Zelos said.

"Eternal Swords!" Yuan said, amazed.

"Yes, I give the Eternal Swords their power to transcend time, and Origin gives them the power to transcend space." Zelos said.

"But why?" asked Kratos "I mean, why forge two swords, and where is the second one?" The seraphim asked.

"Well, that's the problem." Zelos said. "The two Eternal Swords are presently one. The reason why Origin and I forged the two Eternal Swords is so that not one person could control th Universe, as Mithos really wanted. I remember when Origin called for me to forge the sword with him. He said "Zelos, Mithos is kind at heart, but I fear that if I forge just one sword, Mithos will become corrupted and take over the world". Then, I said "Well the Origin, let's forge two swords, one under your power and the other under mine. We'll call then them the Eternal Swords of Symphonia." I said to Origin. Origin agreed to this. Also, I had Origin make his Eternal Sword only able to be wielded by half-elves and those with the Eternal Ring, and my sword can only be used be summoners or humans." The Summon Spirit said.

"Wait a second, Zelos. How did you know of the Eternal Ring? You were not around when Lloyd received it." Yuan said.

"I am the Summon Spirit of Time after all." Zelos said. "Enough of this chit-chat. You need my power, so I'll make it simple-Kratos, form a pact with me so you can go to Symphonia and form pacts with the other Summon Spirits." Zelos said.

"Why the other Summon Spirits? Why do need their power?" Kratos asked.

"You will know when that time arises. But now Kratos, one of the true summoners, let us fight." Zelos said.

Yuan was surprised at these words. "Kratos? You, one of the Legendary True Summoners?"

"Yes Yuan, I am the last of them. I can Truly Summon a Summon Spirit. Simply, I can summon the true power of them Summon Spirits." Kratos said.

"Truly Summon?" asked Yuan.

"Yes, for example, I can summon Shadow to put one of my enemies in a Dark Sphere. When I Truly Summon, however, I can have Shadow send my enemies into another dimension full of darkness." Kratos said.

Yuan was dumfounded "You are really one to be respected." he said.

"Excuse me, I know you're having fun talking, but Derris-Kharlan just accelerated its speed and will reach Symphonia in two-hundred days. Kratos, let's form the pact now." Zelos said.

"Fine, Zelos. Let's dual alone." Kratos said.

The two, Kratos and Zelos, approached each other. They drew their swords. Kratos had the Last Fencer, and Zelos had the Ether Sword he used against Lloyd.

The two ran to each other, and Kratos struck Zelos with a Super Lightning Blade attack. Zelos staggered, and stuck Kratos with the Light Spear Cannon. Zelos then charged Kratos and used Indignation Judgment on him. Kratos used Guardian just as the bolts of lightning hit him. But, the shield fell apart when the sword of light struck him. The resulting blast sent Kratos heading straight toward a wall. Kratos opened his wings as he flew toward the wall. Zelos charged his mana, and sped toward Kratos. Kratos saw this, and he grinned. He oriented himself so that he land on the wall and bounce back at Zelos, which he did. Zelos saw this and ducked down. Kratos then landed behind him and told Zelos this: "See what endless training has produced, my friend! Shining Indignation Judgment!" A white light surrounded Kratos and spread until it reached Zelos. Zelos was amazed. He could not move. Kratos then closed his eyes and said: "Those who oppose good and love meet thy demise at the hands of truth! Shining Indignation Judgment!" The light that bound Zelos struck his feet with tremendous force, but held him in place. Then, lightning struck Zelos twenty times and then five swords of light struck Zelos, and they exploded. Zelos was thrown back with such a force that he was sent out of Derris-Kharlan. Zelos said to himself: "That power could save not only Symphonia, but stop the evil that sleeps there!"

Zelos flew back to Kratos, and sheathed the Ether Sword. Kratos sheathed the Last Fencer. Yuan was thinking about how he was glad he was Kratos' ally.

"Kratos, speak your vow, a vow worthy of time to remember." Zelos said.

"So, we are finished, it seems. Very well, here is my vow. Symphonia faces a grave danger now. I swear to always protect my son and the land from peril." Kratos said.

"Great vow man, I'll lend you my power, the power to transcend time"

Zelos became many points of light and became a bright golden star that floated into Kratos. A golden ring appeared on Kratos's ring finger on his left hand, and the voice of Zelos was heard. "This ring, the Ring of Time, will grant you the ability to go anywhere and everywhere. Time and Space are one. One cannot exist without the other. So go to Symphonia and stop Derris-Kharlan from impacting it. By the way, the reason why I took the form of Chosen for Tethe'alla was to see if there was anyone who save the world from Mithos's grasp. And I found him. Just now. Although, he is not who you think it is, he is in fact very close to you." Zelos laughed after he said that. His voice then disappeared.

Kratos turned to Yuan, who was very much shaken up by the event that just took place. "My friend, let's go back to Symphonia. There we can seek out Origin and form a pact with him." Kratos said. Yuan just shook his head up and down. Kratos took his left hand, held it in the air, and said "Take us to Symphonia, Ring of Time, to the Great Tree, Yggdrassill!" The seraphim shouted. A golden aura appeared around the two, and they vanished into thin air.

The next thing they saw was the Giant Tree, which had tripled its size since they last saw it, one-hundred years ago, but, they did not know how long they had been gone.

"Well, Kratos, let's start by flying to Heimdall and get permission to enter Torent Forest." Yuan said. The two angels opened their wings, and they flew off in the direction of Heimdall-The Secret Village of th Elves.

Finally! Chapter two is up! Hope you enjoy! If you have any ideas, feel free to post them. Thank you for the reviews I received earlier. Until later, good-bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Origin's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Tales of Symphonia 2

The Return of Mithos Yggdrassill

Chapter 3: Origin's Secret

Meanwhile, Lloyd, Sheena, and Colette reached Altamira. There was a celebration going on when they entered the town.

"Why is this going on?" asked Sheena.

"Beat's me. said Lloyd." Colette ran off somewhere and was riding the roller-coaster with all the kids.

Lloyd and Sheena decided to look for Colette, for, even though she was over one-hundred, she still acted as she did when she was the Chosen of Regeneration (carefree, I mean). The two eventually found her at the roller-coaster riding it for her tenth time.

"Colette! Come down here! We're here to see Regal and Presea! Not ride roller coasters!" Sheena said. Colette frowned. She got off though, and ran to the Lezareno Building where Regal now worked (again!).

When Lloyd and Sheena caught up with her, Colette was already up in the president's office. The door was wide open, and Sheena and Lloyd cautiously went in. It was dark, dreary, and no one seemed to be inside. Suddenly though, someone approached Lloyd. It was laughing.

"Who's there?' he asked. Lloyd then drew his swords. Then, all of a sudden, the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!" Colette, Presea, Regal, and Raine shouted.

"Everyone! It's great to see you! Where's Genis?" Lloyd said.

"Uh, Lloyd, I'm right in front of you." Genis said.

"Genis? So you're the one who came up to me in the dark. I drew my swords on you! I'm sorry!" Lloyd shouted.

"I'm not mad. You should have seen your face! You looked like Kratos with a stomach problem!" he said as he fell on the floor, bawling so hard that he cried.

"So everyone, what's up with your lives? I have not seen any of you in one-hundred years. I assume you are well?" he said. Raine gasped.

"Lloyd! That was the best sentence I have ever you you say! I'm proud of you!" Raine said, with a tear forming in her right eye.

"Aww gee thanks Professor! You and Genis look well, how's your journey coming?" Lloyd asked.

The two looked at each other and then looked at Lloyd. "We have only been able to let half-elves live side-by side with humans." Genis said.

"Don't let it get to you Genis, someday, everyone will treat everyone the same." Lloyd said.

Lloyd turned to Regal and Presea and asked them how affairs with the Lezareno Company. The two told him how they had been spending money to make the world cleaner, and safer to live in. Lloyd smiled.

"I think it would be wise to go to bed now, for we should go pay homage to Yggdrassill tomorrow." Raine said.

"Pay hom-age?" Lloyd said confused. Everyone laughed. Raine and Genis stayed behind in the room, for Genis had to tell something to Raine.

"Raine, something's different about Colette. I sense another entity inside her, besides her soul. It feels like another soul is inside her, it's like a mix between Lloyd's and Colette's." Genis said.

"I have an idea to what this could be, but to prove my theory, we must wait four months to see if Colette looks any different than she does now." Raine said.

"Alright Raine, good night." Genis said.

"Good night." she said back.

Above the office Regal, the El Presidente, two seraphim heard the whole conversation.

"Kratos, do you know what this could mean? You could be a grand---- Ouch! Why did you do that!" Kratos had hit him upside the head. "All I said was that you are going to be a----!" Kratos gave Yuan the "Look".

"Yuan, let's make haste, so that we are not heard, and so that we can form the pact with Origin." Kratos said. Yuan just smirked and flew away with Kratos. The two reached Heimdall, and they went into the house of the elf elder. They put their wings away. Fortunately for the two seraphim, he was awake.

"Kratos! Yuan! Why must you come back to our sanctuary! Kratos, you a human and an angel of Cruxis! And Yuan, a half-elf who helped cause the separation of the world! Why hav you come!" The elder asked.

"We have come because we need to make pact with Origin, you see, Derris-Kharlan is moving towards Symphonia at an alarming rate of speed. It will impact the land in two-hundred days and we need the power of the Eternal Sword. If you grant us permission to form the pact, we will depart from this village and not return, unless the situation is dire to the utmost severity." Kratos said. Yuan just looked at him. "What an orator." he thought.

"Normally, I would not agree to this, but I see no lie in your eyes, Kratos. I grant you permission to travel the forest of Torent. But be done before the morning, and after you form the pact, leave. Do not come through here, fly away and never return." the elder said.

"I accept those terms. We shall not dawdle. Come Yuan, let's form this pact together, my friend." Kratos said, turning toward Yuan.

The two left and entered the forest. Yuan asked Kratos why he went to only the elder and in secret. "If the elves knew we were here, they would try to murder us, for they hate Cruxis still to this day." he said. "I say this buy judging how the elder reacted to our presence." he added. "Oh." Yuan said.

The two finally reached the place where Origin slept. Yuan turned to Kratos and said "You, as I remember are the seal of Origin. If you release the seal without fighting me, I'll give you some of my mana." Yuan said. Kratos just shook his head.

"That will not be needed it was Mithos who originally made me the seal of Origin with the Eternal Sword. It was the first thing he did with it. Afterward, when he was defeated by Lloyd, he no longer had control over it. Once he lost control, all of what he did with the Eternal Sword was nullified, first with what he did first, which was make me the seal. So, in conclusion, all we need to do is go to Origin's maker and have him form a pact with us." Kratos said.

"That was very sobering. Let's form the pact and go." Yuan said.

The two walked up to the marker, and there was a message. It said: "I will appear before the on with the power of time in his possession."

"I think that it means the Ring of Time, Kratos." Yuan said, inspecting the message as Raine would inspect an artifact.

Kratos nodded, and raised his left hand into the air "Origin, I have the proof that I can transcend time and space, so now, come before me and allow me to form a pact with you!" Kratos shouted.

A white light surrounded the marker, left it, and took the form of Origin. Origin looked toward Kratos and Yuan and said: "You who possess the right of summoning, I am one who is bound to Lloyd and Sheena."

"Origin! I am Kratos! I ask that you annulst thy pact with Sheena and Lloyd and establish a new pact with me."

Origin looked at Kratos, and said "You may form the pact with me, for Sheena and Lloyd have fulfilled their vows." Origin said.

Yuan snickered and said: "You mean Lloyd and _Colette_ _will_ fulfill their vows!" Kratos heard this and frowned.

"Draw your weapons you two and show me your power." Origin said. Kratos drew his sword, and Yuan drew his new weapon, a quadruple headed axe. Origin drew his four spears and wnt to the two, who opened their wings. Origin pulled out a bow made of light and fired two arrows that struck both Kratos and Yuan. The two fell back, and Yuan began to charge the spell "Indignation". Kratos got up, ran to Origin and stuck him with the Hell Pyre technique. Origin blocked it, and thrusted one of his spears at Kratos. Kratos dodged it, and hit Origin with the Lightning Blade. As this was happening, Yuan finished charging Indignation, and cast it at Origin. It struck Origin, and the Summon Spirit fell down. Kratos saw this as the right time to cast the Indignation Judgment spell. He charged it, and cast it. It hit Origin, and it knocked him out. After a minute, he got up and put his spears away.

"That was fun. Now speak your vow, a vow that will last the test of time." Origin said.

"I, Kratos Aurion of the True Summoners vow to always protect the world for the rest of my life, even though that may last forever." Kratos said.

"That is a good vow. i will pledge my power to you, True Summoner Kratos Aurion!"

Before Origin became the energy that Kratos would absorb, Zelos appeared. Zelos looked at Origin, and said; "So, now the two Eternal Swords have been separated, and their previous master no longer able to wield them. This means that all of what Lloyd did will be unraveled in around five hours. First, the worlds will separate, and the Giant Tree will vanish." Zelos said.

"Well, then should the worlds not separate, for Mithos separated the worlds?" Kratos asked. Zelos shook his head. "No, Lloyd had the Eternal do his bidding before all of Mithos's wishes could be undone, so the sword assumed that the worlds split apart and no Giant Tree was the normal state of the land. It remembered what Mithos had it do, though. But, unfortunately, that is how Origin and I forged the Eternal Swords." the Summon Spirit said.

The two seraphim fell back, amazed and terrified. Also, Origin turned to Kratos and said: 'If you wish to save the land, acquire the swords and have keep the land as it is now. But you must hurry-for I have a secret that I have never told anyone, only Zelos knows it." he said.

"What is this secret?" asked Yuan.

Origin turned to both Yuan and Kratos and said: "Anyone who wields any one the Eternal Swords or both are bound to it forever. Their soul is stored into the sword(s) when they die, and if where they are (in death) becomes tormented, the person will be revived, as the Eternal Swords will revive the body and transfer the soul of the person into the body of the revived individual. It does this so that the onw who wielded the sword can come back and save the world if he was needed. As I recall, the remnants of Mithos are part of the Giant Tree now, and the world will separate in four and a half hours now, and the tree will be tormented, as it will be split apart and be destroyed. The Great Seed would not even survive this trauma. The Eternal Swords will revive Mithos and he will try to dominate the world. That is my secret." Origin said.

"It is as he says. You must hurry, for the land will die if Mithos is revived." Zelos said.

"Kratos! We must get Lloyd now! Let's go!" Yuan screamed.

"Wait! I must get the proof of the pact from Origin." Kratos said calmly.

"Here Kratos, the proof of our pacts." Origin said. "You did not receive the proof of Zelos's pact for both Zelos and my proofs are Diamond. Time and space are one and the same. Mithos knew this, and he made himself the seal of Zelos. That is why you were able to get the proof of my pact without Zelos. Although, Mithos never had a pact with Zelos, which is why he never said he was bound to anyone when he came to you. Mithos did not want anyone to have Zelos's power, so he had the Eternal Sword he had make him the seal. You must hurry, for you have only four hours to get to Lloyd and get the Eternal Swords. Goodbye, Kratos and Yuan." Origin said as he became the energy that Kratos then absorbed. Kratos then received two diamonds, the proof of Zelos's and origin's pact.

"Yuan, I assume that Lloyd has found out that he is no longer an Eternal Swordsman. Let us go to Altamira, and find him." Kratos said. He raised his left hand in the air and said: "Take us to Altamira, where the former Eternal Swordsman, Lloyd Irving, is!" The two seraphim were surrounded in a bright golden light, and they vanished.

So, here is chapter three, I hope you enjoy. If you feel like it or have the time, feel free to review. I'll read it, and thanks for all of your other reviews, it makes me feel good that my work is being read. Until later, goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4: The Return of Mithos

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Tales of Symphonia 2

The Return of Mithos Yggdrassill

Chapter 4: The Return of Mithos Yggdrassill

The two seraphim appeared in the room where Lloyd slept. He was no even aware that two Eternal Swords were on the floor in front of him.

"Lloyd cannot still be asleep after that. I mean, look! The swords must have left from him and set themselves on the ground" Yuan said.

Kratos nodded and walked up to Lloyd and looked in his face and smiled. "He still has that innocent face that I remember." Kratos said. Suddenly, though, Lloyd woke up and put the Flamberge part of the material blade in Kratos's face.

"Who are you!" he asked. "Why have you come here?" he added.

"Lloyd." Kratos said. Lloyd immediately dropped the sword, and got up. He looked at his father and a huge smile formed on his face. "Dad! But how?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, there is no time for chit-chat. Kratos and I have come here to get the Eternal Swords from you. You no longer are able to wield them." Yuan said, coldly.

"What? You're here to? But Sheena is a summoner and you two are not. Sheena! Kratos is back!" Lloyd yelled. Everyone heard it. Everyone rushed ito Lloyd's room and stood back amazed to see Kratos and Yuan standing in there.

"Kra-tos?" Colette said. "I thought you and Yuan were in Derris-Kharlan."

Yuan snickered again. He looked at her, and then to Lloyd, and finally to Kratos.

"So much for innocence." Yuan said as he looked at Kratos, smiling.

"Lloyd, I am here bearing bad tidings, Derris-Kharlan is heading toward this land and will reach it in two hundred days. I nullified your pact with with Origin and formed a pact myself, so that I could wield both Eternal Swords to stop the comet, Derris-Kharlan, from impacting the land. After I formed the pact with Origin, I was informed that all of what you did with the Eternal Sword will be nullified. This means that the world will split in two, and the Giant Tree will be ripped in two, and die. So, Lloyd, I need the Swords, so I can first prevent the land from splitting, and then so I can send Derris-Kharlan into the far reaches of space." Kratos said.

"What? You mean all of what I did will be nullified!" Lloyd shouted. "If you can stop this from happening, then I will forgive you for this. And also, how were you able to make a pact with Origin, when you are the seal itself?" Lloyd said.

"When Mithos was destroyed, what he did was also nullified. Mithos originally, had the Eternal Sword make me the seal." the seraphim said.

Lloyd just stared at his father. He realized that he had been wring to pass judgment on him so quickly. 'I'm sorry. Here take the Swords, and save the world." he said. Kratos picked up Zelos's Eternal Sword, and wished that both of the Swords were one, so that one could not fall into enemy hands. The two Swords joined, and the earth shook.

Origin and Zelos appeared in the room. Everyone, especially, Sheena stood back surprised at what they saw. "Zelos?" Sheena said. Zelos saw her, and he smiled.

He went up to her, and he, tried to kiss her. Sheena tried to slap him, but he vanished to where Kratos was. Zelos laughed where Sheena looked terrorized.

"Sheena! My sweet honey! Zelos has come back just for you!" he said winking at her. Sheena backed away. "Zelos! Why have you come; along with Origin!" she screamed.

"Zelos! Now's not the time to play! We must tell Kratos what has happened when he joined the two Eternal Swords!" Origin said.

"Ohhh, right. Okay, I'll do it. Kratos, there were some things about the Eternal Swords that we did not tell you. Firstly, but not that importantly, the longer one has one of the Eternal Swords or both, the shorter the time it would take or the previous wielder's commands to the Sword to be nullified, which is why you were removed from the burden of being Origin's seal so quickly. Second, whenever a new wielder of the Eternal Swords makes a wish to it, the previous wielder's wishes are automatically nullified. Remember what the Eternal Swords do whenever the resting places of a dead wielder is disturbed? Also, who's remains are being disturbed right now, for the world is separating as we speak?" Zelos said.

Kratos opened his eyes wide open. He raised the now one Eternal Sword into the air and commanded it to eep the world one. The shaking stopped, and Kratos breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good job, Kratos. However, the Giant Tree has suffered a lot of damage and will die unless you have the Sword make the Giant Tree return to its normal form." Zelos said as he and Origin vanished, wishing Kratos luck.

Kratos, who still had the Sword raised in the air, began to say: "Eternal Sword, have the Giant Tree return to its----! " he said, never finishing the sentence.

'I cannot allow you to have the Giant Tree return to normal, for it would ruin my plans to dominate the world." a familiar voice said behind Yuan.

Everyone turned around to see what who it was, and they were frightened at who it was.

"Mithos?" Lloyd asked. Mithos just smiled. He was in his four-thousand year old form, or his Leader of Cruxis from, whichever you want to call it. He went up to Lloyd, and fired a mana ball at him. It hit Lloyd, and he flew through the wall. Everyone gasped. Lloyd was knocked out, and Mithos was laughing his lungs out.

"How were you able to come back?" Regal asked.

Mithos heard him, and went to him. "The Eternal Sword revived me. It keeps the soul of the wielder in the Sword, and when the resting place of the dead dead is disturbed, the Sword revives that dead person, so that they could save the world, or in my place, conquer it." Mithos said proudly.

When Mithos said this, Kratos held the Ring of Time in the air and commanded it to take everyone except he, Yuan, and Mithos to Derris-Kharlan. Everyone was shrouded in a gold light that Kratos told the ring to send, and they vanished.

"Kratos, Mithos will destroy the world if we do not stop him. Let's fight him and try to kill him." Yuan said.

Kratos nodded. Mithos took out a sword made wood that shone wth a white glow. The Last Fencer was replaced by the Eternal Sword, and Yuan pulled out his ax.

The two charged Mithos, who teleported behind them when they were one inch away. Yuan hit Mithos on the head with his ax, and Kratos hit Mithos with a Super Lightning Blade. Mithos fell back some, and he rubbed his head where Yuan struck it. There was some blood, but not much. He then raised his sword in the air and said: "Spirit of the Giant Tree, grant me your power!". Mithos was surrounded in a green light, and all of his wounds were healed, except the wound Kratos gave him with the Super Lightning Blade. Mithos looked at Yuan, grinned, and said: "Fool, meet your demise at the hands of mine! Wrath of Yggdrassill!". Mithos's sword became a beam of white light, and Mithos flew up to Yuan, who held his ax up to block the attack. Mithos came up to Yuan and cut teh ax in two! He then slashed Yuan on the face, where blood started to come out. Then Mithos kicked Yuan to the ground and walked up to him. He looked in his face and said: "You may have been my sister's lover, but now, you'll finally meet your----". "Shining Indignation Judgment!" Kratos yelled. The attack startled Mithos, who was amazed at how he could not escape. He then became scared when the attack started to hrt him. Then finally, when the last sword of light exploded, Mithos, instead of being thrown away by the force of the attack, just fell down and vanished. Kratos walked up to Mithos, looked at him, and went to Yuan. When Kratos bent down to see his hurt friend, Mithos got up, eased up to Kratos, and sent his sword toward his neck.

Kratos felt something coming, so he ducked, and ran the Eternal Sword right through Mithos. There was a shrill of pain so loud that it could be heard all over the world. Mithos bent down, became a ball of light, and vanished into the air.

"Kra-tos, I'm sorry for get-ting in you way." Yuan said feebly. Kratos shook his head. "Not at all, you bought me the time to cast the spell on him, so come, let's go to Lloyd. Healing Stream!" Kratos said.

Green and Blue Light surrounded Yuan, and his cut was healed.

"Thank you Kratos, I owe you one Let's go to Lloyd." Yuan said. Kratos nodded. They used the Ring of Time and went to Derris-Kharlan.

Meanwhile, at the bae of the Giant Tree, Mithos appeared, very weak.

"It seems that Kratos is stronger than before. I was about to equip these exspheres and Cruxis Crystals when I was freed from this prison. Oh well, here goes!" he said. Mithos equipped all of the exspheres and Cruxis Crystals on the Giant Tree and laughed as he held his sword in the air and healed himself.

"Lloyd, Kratos, next time I see you, you wil die!" Mithos said happy.

Whew! This one took longer to write than normal. Once again, thank you for all the reviews, good and bad, and until next time, goodbye!


	5. Chapter 5: Mithos's Leverage

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Tales of Symphonia 2

The Return of Mithos Yggdrassill

Chapter 5: The Leverage of Mithos

In Derris-Kharlan, Kratos and Yuan appeared where the group was. Everyone was watching Raine try to heal Lloyd with her healing arts. It was not working. Some force was blocking Raine's power. A worried Kratos ran up to Lloyd and tried to heal him, but to no avail. Colette was crying and wishing for Lloyd to not die, Genis and Presea were holding hands and praying for Lloyd to get better, Sheena was summoning all of the summon spirits she still had pacts with, and Regal was trying to heal Lloyd with Grand Healer.

"Oh, Lloyd! Don't die! I love you! I'll go to Mithos and have him take me instead of you." Colette said, sad and mad.

"No, it's best for you not to become injured, not for at least another nine months." Kratos said, looking at her with commanding eyes. Colette just looked at him, confused, along with everyone else, except for Genis, Raine, and Yuan, who went on to say: "Do you need a pillow for your back?"

"No, my back feels fine!" Colette said, staring at him with a blank expression, Genis and Yuan laughed, but Genis was immediately shut up be Raine, who slapped him, and Kratos glared at Yuan, shutting him up.

Lloyd still did not move he kept tossing and turning, until Sheena looked at Lloyd's Cruxis Crystal, which, to her horror, lacked a Key Crest.

"Everyone! Mithos took Lloyd's Key Crest! We must get it back before Lloyd becomes a monster!" Sheena shouted. "That's why healing arts would not work, he was fine all along physically, that is." Raine said.

"Kratos, I am going to save Lloyd whether you like it or not!" Colette said. Kratos was surprised at this, for he had never see her speak so authoritatively. "If you come, you must not get hurt, or I'll never forgive myself." Kratos said. "Yuan don't start." he also said. Yuan sighed.

Kratos wanted to see how long Lloyd had before he would transform into a monster. He asked the Eternal Sword, which said three hundred days. Kratos, relieved, asked if anyone would like to come with Yuan and he to stop Mithos. Sheena, Regal, Colette, and Genis decided to come. Presea wanted to stay behind with Lloyd and protect the Professor, who said she would still try to save Lloyd herself. With that settled, the group that would go back to Symphonia worked out a battle plan.

Meanwhile, back on Symphonia, Mithos was deciding what to do. After an hour of debating with himself, he decided to go to Heimdall and take revenge on the elves that cast him out. He teleported to the village, where he saw everyone freeze in terror.

"It's Mithos! Call out our forces! Let's show him what happens when he dares to show himself here!" the elder said. Mithos grinned as all the elves in the village suited themselves in battle armor and got swords. They all ran up to him, and Mithos raised his right hand into the air. The elves surrounded him, and and they charged him.

"Time to die fools! Multi-Indignation Judgment!" he shouted. Instead of the attack attacking one person at a time, like usual, all the elves were attack with multiple Indignation Judgments. After it was over, the elves fell to the ground, dead. Mithos laughed, and went into the elder's house. The elder was terrified at what he saw, and tried to stand up to Mithos. Mithos just fired a mana ball at the elder, and the elder fell to the ground and stayed motionless.

"See what happens when you cast me out? It may have taken four-thousand years to take revenge on you, but now I have, along with all the elves here in this village! Ha Ha Ha!" Mithos said, impressed with himself. Mithos went back to the Giant Tree, which seemed to recover when he put the exspheres and Cruxis Crystals on it. Mithos took a Cruxis Crystal off the tree, broke in half, and equipped one half on him, the other he put back on the tree. When he did that, the tree and Mithos began to glow. Mithos's sword appeared from the tree, and he took it. The light vanished, and Mithos disappeared.

"Now, to revive the Five Grand Cardinals." Mithos said. He went to the Temple of Darkness, where Shadow slept, and went to his seal. Shadow appeared before Mithos, and said: "Sheena and I, pact." in a raspy voice. "I am Mithos, I ask that you annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me." Mithos said. "Fight." Shadow said.

Shadow went up to Mithos. Mithos yawned, and fired a mana ball at Shadow, defeating him. Shadow fell back away from Mithos, saying: "Vow." "I vow to revive my dead comrades and shape the world in my image." he said. "Agreed." Shadow said. Mithos absorbed Shadow, and received his proof of the pact, and Mithos smiled. He then summoned Shadow and had him from a portal to Niflheim, the Underworld. He got there, where he asked his sword to show him the way to the souls of the Five Grand Cardinals.

"I am so glad to have this sword. Made from the core of the Giant Tree itself!" he said to himself. He reached the souls of the Grand Cardinals, used his sword to send them to the base of the Giant Tree, and left the Underworld.

On the surface, Mithos took Cruxis Crystals five of the six remaining whole Cruxis, Crystals, broke them in half, put the half-Cruxis Crystals on the souls of the Grand Cardinals, and the rest on the Giant Tree. Mithos then commanded his sword to revive the dead Cardinals. A blue light surrounded them, which went into their backs. Then, blue wings like Mithos's appeared on each of their backs. They then regained their physical form, and finally woke up.

Kvar looked around. He saw Mithos and knelt. The other Grand Cardinals followed suit shortly after, their wings flapping like Mithos's. "Lord Yggdrassill!" they all shouted. Mithos told them to rise. "Five Grand Cardinals! I command you to go rebuild your human ranches. Pronyma! I want you to try to get Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to declare war on each other, so that I can come in and wipe the floor with them when they are weak." Mithos said. "Yes, my lord!" they each said. They all flew away in separate directions.

"Now to cripple the bond that all of the fools that love Lloyd have with him!" Mithos said. He took out Lloyd's Key Crest, held his sword to it, and said: "Sword of the Giant Tree! Connect Lloyd's Cruxis Crystal with his Key Crest, and then make the mana in his body go out of control!" Mithos said, pointing the sword in the sky. A beam of yellow light burst from the Key Crest and sped to Derris-Kharlan, where it reached Lloyd's Cruxis Crystal. The yellow light surrounded Lloyd, and he woke up, just as the light vanished. "Lloyd!" Raine shouted. Everyone heard, and ran toward him they all were so happy, including Colette that they (except for Kratos on Yuan) began to cry.

But the celebration did not last long. Lloyd slumped over, and began to moan. He began to change color, finally stopping at green. He got larger, until finally, a blinding light engulfed him. When the light vanished, a huge monster like Marble was wearing Lloyd's clothes. Everyone stood back, and Colette fainted. Lloyd looked around, and walked up to Raine and hit her. Raine collapsed and Genis ran to her. Genis tried to wake Raine, but to no avail. She seemed dead. "Lloyd! You killed my sister! Time to die!" he shouted. Genis started to run to Lloyd, but Kratos flew in and picked him up. Lloyd ran away. "Wait, we cam always heal him. All we need to do is go get Lloyd's Key Crest and equip it back on to him." Kratos said, firmly.

"But, Raine... I swear, I will avenge you!" Genis said to himself. "Alright, I'll go with you and get Lloyd's Key Crest with all of you guys. Presea, are you going to remain here with Raine?" Genis said. "Yes, I will stay with her so that Lloyd will not disturb her." she said. "Fine then, let's go save Lloyd!" Genis said. But to himself, Genis said: "Lloyd, you will die once I become an angel with the help of Mithos! Ha Ha Ha!" The group left for Symphonia, and Presea was alone with Raine. "Raine, I'll miss you, you were like a mother to me." She said beginning to cry. "How will you miss me when I'm right here?" Raine said opening her eyes. "Raine! we thought you were---." "Dead? No, I just faked it so Lloyd would not harm me anymore." she said. The two then began to talk like a mother would to a daughter.

Meanwhile, the group reached Symphonia. "Let us go by the Lezareno Company and see if Lloyd's Key Crest is there." Regal said.

"I would advise against that, for Mithos has it. Why, do you ask, well it is quite simple. Only Mithos could have the Key Crest go out of control." Sheena said.

"I agree, let us head for the giant tree, for I feel Mithos is there." Kratos said, using his angelic senses.

The group then had Sheena carry the ones who could not fly with Sylph, and the others flew to the Giant Tree. When they got there, they saw Mithos looking at them, with his arms crossed. "You have finally come-to your doom." he said. "Mithos! You turned Lloyd into a monster! Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Sheena asked.

"Fools, I tried to save Lloyd. It was his fault that he turned into a monster." Mithos said, lying. Everyone except Genis saw through this lie. "He's right! Lloyd was awake and fine right? He could not control himself, and he killed Raine!" Genis thought, clenching his fist. Mithos saw this, and grinned. He went up to Genis, grabbed him by the arms, and flew up in the sky.

"I feel your pain, Genis, having lost your sister, I read your mind, and I propose this to you-join me, and I'll save Raine." Mithos said, with an eager look on his face.

"How were you able to read my mind?" Genis asked. "Well, I am the most powerful being alive right now." Mithos said, grinning.

"All right, I'll join you." Genis said, looking anxious, but then evil. "I'll pretend to throw you to the ground and use you as leverage to get the others to take Lloyd's

Key Crest. Then, they will think that you are being tortured by me, and will come to save you, but what a surprise they will have!" Mithos said laughing loudly. "Yes, my lord Yggdrassill!" Genis said. "Alright! Throw me!" he said again.

Mithos threw Genis to the ground, who seemed to be knocked out. "Genis!" everyone shouted. Genis tried to get up, but could not, for Mithos flew down and stood on him.

"You can have your friend if you allow me to keep Lloyd's Key Crest." Mithos said.

"No! Guys, you can always come after me! But for now, let me stay captive, so that Lloyd can be saved." Genis said.

"If I can save both of you, I will!" Regal said running to Mithos. Mithos got off of Genis, and went up to Regal. "Genis will die if you come any closer. Here, take the Key Crest, I have no use for it. Now go, before I change my mind!" Mithos said.

"Regal, let's go. We can always save Genis later." Colette said.

"Fine, I'll leave with everyone else." Regal said. Everyone except for Mithos and Genis left. When they vanished, Mithos raised Genis up in to the air, took the last Cruxis Crystal on the Giant Tree that was whole, broke it in half, put one half-on Genis, and the other half on the Giant Tree. Genis began to glow yellow, and finally, wings like Mithos's appeared, except they were yellow.

Genis walked to Mithos, thanked him, and began to tell him what he called the "Perfect Leverage". Mithos's eyes opened really wide as Genis was saying this. When he finished, Mithos rubbed his hands together, and asked Genis to come with him to get his new sword.

Finally! Sorry that I could not update yesterday, I was busy thinking of how this story was going to play out as I was writing this. By the looks of it, this will be a long story. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, and as a sneak peak for later events, here: Lloyd is saved, Genis's "Perfect Leverage" is realized by Mithos, but when Lloyd realizes that he cannot save Genis from Mithos, it will be like this-Lloyd is to Obi-Wan where Genis is to Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith. Anyway, until later, goodbye!


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Tales of Symphonia 2

The Return of Mithos Yggdrassill

Chapter 6: Betrayal

Everyone arrived on Derris-Kharlan. They saw Raine and Presea talking with each other. They all said how happy they were to see her. She asked where Genis was though. After putting Lloyd's Key Crest back on him after a long search, they told her.

Back on Symphonia, the Grand Cardinals that had ranches had reached them. They rebuilt them, and began to search for host bodies, for each ranch had a cache of ten-thousand exspheres that only the Cardinals knew and kept secret.

Pronyma first went to where the capitol of Tethe'alla was. There she spoke with the new leader of the land, whose name was Joseph (if you wanted to know) and told him that she was sent from her now destroyed village of Mizuho to tell him that what used to be Sylvarant attacked and killed them. Just before the chief died, he told her that the king needed to be notified of this. The king believed all of this, to Pronyma's satisfaction. She left and went to Mizuho, where she razed it to the ground. She laughed as everyone fell. After that, she went to the New Palmacoasta, she said that the king is sending a force of ten-thousand men to destroy you, for he has gone mad and wishes to conquer the world. She told everyone that the King destroyed Mizuho, for they did not want to submit to the King.

Everyone was terrified at these words. Pronyma gave everyone in the city a map, with stars on it that were the location of the human ranches. She told them that if they were going to survive, that they would have to undergo harsh and brutal training at these places. "But if you do not, then you will die when the King comes through here." she said. She also told them to spread the word around what used to be Sylvarant, and gave each of them maps of Sylvarant. She opened her wings, flew into the sky, and bid them farewell and good-luck.

Nothing could describe what she felt as she was racing to report this to Mithos. She had managed to not only send more host bodies to the human ranches, but they would go under their free will, thinking that will become stronger than the enemy, only to find out that they will become mere exspheres!

"That reminds me, I must go and tell the Cardinals what I just did, for I fear that when the inferior beings go to the ranch and I have not told the Cardinals my scheme, they will ruin it." Pronyma said. She flew to the ranches, and told each of the Grand Cardinals what she had schemed. They all loved it. After going to the last ranch, she flew to the Giant Tree, where Mithos was.

"Genis? What are you doing here?" Pronyma asked.

Mithos only grinned. "He is my second-in-command. He has developed the perfect scheme/leverage that will destroy Lloyd's heart and will to live." he said.

Pronyma only looked at him. "What is this scheme/leverage?" Pronyma asked.

Genis said this: "It consists of taking Colette away from Lloyd, using her as the new vessel for Martel, and, oh! I'm getting ahead of myself. Before Colette becomes Martel's vessel, we'' allow to save Colette-by becoming the vessel. When he does, we'll kill him, and then make Colette the vessel anyway." he said.

"Why do you think this will work? I mean, he could just leave, construct a plan, and save Colette." Pronyma said.

"Lloyd will be told Colette's secret when we are about to make her the vessel, most likely forcing him to let Colette go, and him becoming the vessel." Genis said

"What secret?" Pronyma said.

Genis and Mithos looked at each other, grinning.

"Well?" she said.

Genis turned to Pronyma and said: "Colette is bearing Lloyd's son." he said with an evil grin. Pronyma laughed. "Ha! We have it! Let's go!" she said. "Oh, and by the way, Lord Yggdrassill, I have started the war you wanted." she added. "Good, now, we wait for the population to wipe itself out, and we'll come in as "saviors" and take over!" Mithos said. Pronyma also told Mithos of her scheme in which the humans would go to the human ranches. Mithos opened his eyes. All he could say was how lucky he was to have revived the Grand Cardinals.

"Pronyma! Here is your next mission. Go and awaken the Desians that are in hibernation." Mithos said. "At once, my lord." she said. Pronyma bowed to Mithos, opened her wings, and flew away.

Genis turned to Mithos. "Desians in hibernation?" he asked. "Yes, I have an army of ten-thousand Desians that sleeps in Derris-Kharlan, built up after thousand of years of training. I chose each of the Desians in the army myself." Mithos said.

Genis looked at him, and asked what he should do about Lloyd. Mithos told him that when the fools got here, that you would bring Colette to me, and fight off the others, killing them if possible. Genis liked this plan, and he asked Mithos to teach him the techniques he knows. Mithos agreed, and gave Genis his sword, which, like his, was made from the core of the Giant Tree.

"What is so special about this sword?" Genis asked.

"It is made from the core of the Giant Tree itself. As long as it glows white, like it does now, it is essentially an Eternal Sword. Why? The immense mana produced by the Giant Tree allows one to do essentially anything. Also, the ones who can wield that type of sword are bound to the Giant Tree itself. You, Genis, are bound to the tree by the other half of the Cruxis Crystal that you do not have. As long as that other half is in the Giant Tree, you will always live, as the Giant Tree produces an infinite amount of mana. I assume you can figure out the rest?" Mithos said.

Genis just shook his head up and down. Mithos smiled, and began to teach him his techniques, starting with Multi-Indignation Judgment.

Pronyma was just about to go to Derris-Kharlan, when she realized that Lloyd was there. She waited for him, and his companions to leave.

On Derris-Kharlan, Raine had been told the whole story. She fell to the ground, sobbing. Everyone decided to give her her space. They all were deciding what to do, and they all went their own ways. Kratos, Colette, Lloyd, and Yuan stayed together.

"Dad, train me in the ways of magic, so that I can be stronger and not as predictable to my enemies." Lloyd said. Kratos nodded. He asked Colette if she wanted to train to, but she said no, for she felt sick on her stomach. Yuan was about to say something, but Kratos immediately shut him up. Colette walked away.

"Dad, Yuan, please! Train me!" Lloyd said. The two nodded, and walked up to Lloyd.

"What shall we teach him?" asked Yuan.

"First, the basic elemental attacks, then the light and dark attacks, and then the advanced elemental, light and dark attacks." Kratos said.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Lloyd said.

"Let's hope you maintain that enthusiasm." Kratos said.

Yuan was given the task of teaching Lloyd how to concentrate when casting a spell and electrical techniques. Kratos would teach him everything else. Yuan instructed Lloyd first. "If you want to cast a spell in a battle when an enemy is attacking you, you'll need to learn how to concentrate. How do you do it? Well, you focus in on yourself and forget what is happening outside you. You will know when the spell is ready when you feel like you are going to explode. When you feel that you will the spell to go attack the enemy by shouting its name and looking at your foe." Yuan said.

"Wow, that's really cool! Can I learn a new spell now!" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, that is why I'm training you. Let's see...oh! Here's one! This is Lightning, the basic electrical spell. You cast it by by first willing the electric forces to come, then concentrating on it until you feel as you are going to explode. Then, you do what I said about sending at someone." Yuan said.

Lloyd, being as ept for learning fighting techniques as usual, learned Lightning on his first try. He cast it at Yuan, who was impressed at the force Lloyd sent it with.

"You are ready for Kratos to teach you the other elemental spells, along with the light and dark techniques." Yuan said. Yuan got up, and went to where Colette was. He saw her, and the two began to talk. Kratos looked at them, with a slight grin on his face. "He looks as if he is talking to a grand-daughter." he said to himself.

Lloyd walked up to Kratos and asked him to train him. Kratos nodded, and the two went away a little to where no one would be harmed if they missed with their spells.

Kratos took his time to teach Lloyd all of the basic elemental spells. When he dark spells, he warned Lloyd that to cast a dark spell means to fill yourself with evil. Lloyd nodded at that. Kratos told him that dark spells are deadly against angels though. Lloyd asked Kratos to teach him the spells anyway.

Unknown to anyone, except for Pronyma, one-hundred days had passed. Pronyma watched as the armies fought and as the humans went to the human ranches.

Back on Derris-Kharlan, Kratos had finished teaching Lloyd all of the basic, medium, and advanced elemental, light, and dark spells. Kratos then went to teach Lloyd the angelic techniques that he would need to win if he were to fight Mithos.

"First, I'll need to teach you how to teleport so that you can get out of a dangerous situation quickly. You need to imagine yourself as pure light itself, and then you can move anywhere as light. But, you cannot attack when you are teleporting though." Kratos said. Kratos then taught Lloyd Judgment, Indignation Judgment, Holy Judgment, and Judgment Ray.

Lloyd felt like was worth a million gald as he went up to where the others were. He went up to Regal, Raine, Sheena, and Presea. "Look at what I can do! Thunder Blade!" he shouted as he sent a Thunder Blade away from everyone. They all were impressed at how strong Lloyd had become.

"Man, am I hungry and tired! How long was I training-five hours?" Lloyd shouted. Everyone looked at Lloyd with a startled look. "Lloyd, you have been training for one-hundred days." Yuan said, very calmly.

"No way! Show me that I have been training for one-hundred days!" Lloyd shouted.

"If you want your proof, go and see Colette." Yuan said again. Lloyd did just that. When he got to her, he was a little startled. She was a little thicker in appearance than last time, and she had a slight bulge on her stomach. "Colette! What happened? You look---" "Lloyd it's okay. I have something I wish to tell you." She said. She leaned into Lloyd's ear and spoke into it. Lloyd's eyes opened really big.

"Really? Who is the daddy?" he asked. "Why, you are, Lloyd!" Colette said, smiling at Lloyd, who fainted.

A short while later, Lloyd woke up to see Colette's face and everyone looking at him. Lloyd got up and was helped by Yuan, who said: "Congratulations, my grandson-in-law!" Lloyd was startled at this. "What? Grandson-in-law?" he asked.

"Lloyd, there is something that I hid from everyone except Colette. Did you notice that when it came to killing the Chosen, I always had Botta do it? Well, in fact there was only one person in the world who the line of Chosen is descended from--my sister Skade. Mithos had her have two children one a girl and the other a boy. The boy would o to Tethe'alla, the girl to Sylvarant. Eventually, the World Regeneration took place after the the two children had their own families. Then, Colette came along. In her I saw my sister, and I could not bring myself to harm her. So, in a nutshell, Colette is a descendent of mine." Yuan said.

Everyone just looked at him, surprised. Colette came forth and said all of what Yuan said was true. Eventually, everyone was asleep except for Kratos and Yuan. The two talked about how they would attack Mithos tomorrow and stop Derris-Kharlan from approaching the world any sooner. The two did not need sleep, for they were angels, after all.

The next day, everyone left Derris-Kharlan and went to the Giant Tree. The group decided to split in two, so that if Mithos gave the others a hard time, they would be in reserve and come help. Kratos, Yuan, Lloyd, and Colette left to fight Mithos. Regal, Raine, Sheena, and Presea stayed behind. When the group that would fight Mithos arrived at the Giant Tree, they saw Genis, frightened.

"Genis!" Lloyd shouted. Genis ran to Lloyd, and as he was talking to Lloyd, he saw a different looking Colette. He laughed evilly to himself.

"Colette, can I show you something?" Genis asked. "Sure. What?" Colette asked.

"You'll see." he said. Kratos suddenly had an awakening inside him as Colette was at the Tree. "No!" he shouted.

It was too late. Mithos appeared and grabbed Colette. "Good job, Genis! I knew I could count on you, my second-in-command!" Mithos shouted as he teleported away.

"Genis? Why?" asked Lloyd. "You killed Raine fool! Mithos promised me to revive her, and so I joined him. It was I that gave Mithos the idea of capturing Colette and using her as the new vessel for Martel." Genis said. "Don't tell me that Mithos is still on to that. If it is true, then Yuan and I will go to fight him." Kratos said. He and Yuan then teleported after Mithos, leaving Lloyd and Genis to decide their fate.

"Lloyd, it is time. Time to DIE!" Genis said, opening his wings. "Genis, I do not want to fight you! Raine is alive!" Lloyd said. "It's too late for that, and besides I saw you kill her, there is no way she could come back." Genis said.

Genis drew his sword, and Lloyd his swords. "Everlasting Fire!" Genis shouted. A flame surrounded Genis and an area of twenty yards. Lloyd opened his wings and flew up as the flames reached where he was. Genis flew up and swung at Lloyd, who dodged. Genis then grabbed Lloyd, and threw him to the fire. Lloyd caught himself, and flew up to Genis. He reached him, and swung one of his swords at Genis, who thought he deflected the attack and sent the sword flying away, but Lloyd simply put it away. Lloyd saw this as an opportunity for a later time in this battle. Genis went on the offensive and swung away at Lloyd, who kept on parrying Genis's attacks. Genis flew up, came down on Lloyd, and started to swing at him. Lloyd teleported away to behind Genis and sliced his back. Blood started to come out. Genis turned around, looked at Lloyd, smiled and raised his sword in the air. "Sprit of the Giant Tree, grant me your power!" he said. Genis healed himself. Lloyd was amazed at this, but he noticed that when he was healing, his Cruxis Crystal was glowing. Lloyd realized that if he could remove the Crystal, then Genis would lose his power. Lloyd then said: "Genis, must we fight? Can we be friends again?" he asked. Genis only laughed. "As I told you, it's too late for that. I'll never forgive you for killing my sister!" he said charging at Lloyd. Genis faked Lloyd and slashed his right arm with his sword. Lloyd fell back, looking at Genis with pleading eyes. Lloyd grinned, and shouted: "First Aid!" and healed himself. Lloyd, still holding one sword, the other sheathed, for Genis thought it was gone looked at Genis. "What's wrong? To afraid to fight me? Oh well. I'll just tell Kratos that you begged for mercy as I killed you, and to Colette, I'll tell her as she is being made the vessel for Martel that you are dead and that her son will not live to be born either!" Genis said laughing. "What!" Lloyd shouted. "You heard me. I'm going to kill your son. I assume you know by now?" Genis said. It was at that moment that Lloyd realized that he could not sve Genis and must kill him to save his friends, for Mithos had destroyed him. Also, after that realization, he thought about what Genis would do to the one he loved if he were to lose. When he thought that, Lloyd snapped. His wings started to flap madly, and his eyes became bloodshot. Genis was wondering what happened, and flew up to Lloyd with his sword in hand. Lloyd saw this, and sliced Genis's hand the sword was in clean off! Genis screamed. Genis raced to get the sword, but Lloyd beat him to it, and cut the sword in two. Genis became scared, and cast an Indignation Judgment. It did nothing to Lloyd, who cast an Indignation Judgment back at Genis. The attack stuck him, and knocked him down. Genis looked at the stub that was his hand, and saw a part of his broken sword. It did not glow though, but to Genis, it was enough, for he needed a blade. He picked it up, and flew five feet higher than were Lloyd was. "I have you now, for I have the high ground!" Genis shouted. Lloyd didn't care. He flew up to Genis, and swung his sword at his Cruxis Crystal, which was on his chest where Mithos's was. Genis saw this as the perfect opportunity to kill Lloyd, and thrust his sword at him. But, unfortunately for Genis, Lloyd pulled out his other sword and blocked the thrust. This sudden movement caused Genis to move slightly, and instead of Lloyd taking out the Cruxis Crystal, he sliced off Genis' right shoulder and down in a diagonal direction so that his right leg was gone and only four inches of his left leg remained. Genis let out a shrill that scared the ones in reserve out of their wits. Genis was becoming unconscious, but he started to cast the Indignation spell. Lloyd saw this, and cast a Thunder Blade which struck Genis's Cruxis Crystal. The Crystal fell off, Genis's wings disappeared, and he fell into the fire. The blood that Genis lost stopped the flames where Genis landed. The Cruxis Crystal broke, and its shards landed on Genis, and to his luck kept him from dying. Lloyd did know this, and flew away, to go find Colette. The others in reserve went to see what happened, only to be stopped by Lloyd, telling them the story of what happened. Raine started to cry again. Lloyd told the others to watch over her, and left-to go save Colette.

Finally! Hope you enjoy. Next chapter's gonna be a looooong one, so if I don't update soon, please understand. Thanks for the reviews, and happy reading! Until later, goodbye!

P.S Skade is the name of the Norse Ski goddess (if you wanted to know).


	7. Chapter 7: The Iselia Ranch

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Tales of Symphonia 2

The Return of Mithos Yggdrassill

Chapter 7: The Iselia Ranch

Lloyd used his angel senses to feel where Colette was. He found her, and and teleported to her location. When he got there, he saw Yuan on the ground, hunched over. "First Aid!" Lloyd said quietly. Yuan got up and turned to Lloyd. "What about Genis?" he asked. Lloyd looked down, and told him what happened and that everyone was watching over Raine. Yuan sighed.

"Lloyd, Kratos is fighting Mithos as we speak. I would have helped him sooner if Mithos had not stabbed me when I first appeared here. Colette is over there, all alone, because Kratos distracted Mithos." Yuan said. Lloyd walked over to Colette, who was sitting down, wishing for Lloyd to come. When he got there, Colette was so happy.

Meanwhile in Derris-Kharlan, Pronyma had just arrived. There she summoned Mithos's Desian army, which was just underneath Welgaia. She then commanded them to split into four groups and go to the human ranches for further details. After that, Pronyma left.

"Lloyd! You came just in time! If you had not, then I will have submitted to Mithos." Colette said.

"Come on Colette, let's go and get you somewhere safe." Lloyd said. Lloyd turned to Yuan and told him that he will be back soon and to help out Kratos. Lloyd returned Colette to the others and told them to go to Derris-Kharlan so they can be safe. They complied and left. Lloyd returned to where Mithos, Kratos, and Yuan were. Luckily, Yuan nor Kratos were hurt. Mithos was sweating, and Kratos was grinning. Yuan ran up and sliced Mithos's sword in two. Lloyd then ran up to Mithos and stabbed him in the shoulder. Mithos yelped.

"I will leave you now. If I die, the Giant Tree dies too." Mithos said, vanishing. Mithos reappeared over Genis's body, and took him to Derris-Kharlan, so that he could be revived.

Meanwhile, Lloyd, Kratos, and Yuan were regrouping. Kratos thanked Lloyd for helping him stop Mithos. Lloyd nodded his head and left. Yuan, Kratos, and Lloyd all got back to where the others were. When they got there, Raine was still upset. Kratos asked what was wrong with her. Lloyd told him what happened and what he did to Genis. Kratos was silent.

"Well, what now?" asked Kratos.

"We need to stop Mithos from gaining any more power, so let's form pacts with the Summon Spirits." Lloyd said.

"What about Colette? As time goes on, she will not be able to keep on fighting." Raine said, with her eyes closed.

"It's okay. I'll do my best for everyone!' Colette said, smiling.

"All right! Then, lets go form the pact with Efreet first." Lloyd said.

"Let's hope you maintain that enthusiasm." Kratos said.

The group decided to go and rest at Dirk's house for the night. How they slept there with only one bed there I don't know. But they did and the next day they went to the Triet Ruins-which had not been messed with since it was destroyed.

"Now what?" Lloyd asked, turning to anyone.

Kratos pulled out the Eternal Sword and had it open the way to the seal. The seal came up from the ground and everyone approached it. Efreet appeared, and said that he was bound to Sheena.

"I am Kratos! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Sheena and establish a new pact with me." Kratos said.

"Let us fight." the Summon Spirit said. Efreet went to Kratos and grabbed him. He the let him go and sent an Explosion at him. It hit him, and Kratos was sent back. Kratos then took the Eternal Sword and slashed Efreet across the neck. Efreet seemed to bleed fire from his neck. The Summon Spirit quit fighting, and went back to the seal.

"Your power is admirable, you may make your vow." Efreet said.

"I vow to protect the world for as long as I live." Kratos said.

Efreet became red light and went into Kratos. Kratos got the proof of Efreet's pact. Lloyd was excited about this. "I wish that I could conjure up Summon Spirits and say cool things like 'Burn to Oblivion'!' Lloyd said. (See note at the end of the chapter).

The group then decided to leave and head for Triet to sleep. On the way, they saw one of the forces of Desians that Pronyma sent. They were heading for the Iselia Human Ranch.

"This is not good, these Desians will spell terror for everyone in the world." Regal said.

"I know. Let's go stop them!" Lloyd said.

"Wait. Let's go warn the people of Iselia so that the world can be informed eventually." Kratos said. Lloyd didn't like this idea, but Kratos said that the Desians were not going to hurt anyone right now, for they would go to the ranch and receive orders. He said he knew that because he was with Cruxis before, after all. Everyone liked this idea, and they went to Iselia.

When they got there, everyone was busy and running around.

"What's going on?" Sheena asked.

A random person wet up to the group and told them that they were going to "The Ranch". Everyone froze. They then told that person that "The Ranch" was one of the Desian Human Ranches that were used to kill people over one-hundred years ago. The person didn't believe this though. The group decided to take him to the Iselia Ranch to see for himself.

When they got there, they saw five hundred humans enter the ranch on their own free will. They stood there, with their mouths open. Everyone went after them, and went inside.

Inside, they saw the humans being taken to different locations. They took the person who came with them to where the exspheres were extracted. The person was petrified. He saw humans go in, and exspheres come out. Lloyd told him that exspheres were made from human lives.

"I never knew. Please, let me help you defeat these Desians." the person said.

"Sure thing, you can help us!" Lloyd said, smiling.

"Thank you, I will not be a burden to you, I use an exsphere, and I am one of the strongest people in the world. And by the way, my name is Thorvald Magnusson." Thorvald said.

"Welcome to the group! I'm Lloyd."

"I'm Kratos."

"I'm Raine."

"I'm Sheena."

"I'm Presea."

"I'm Yuan."

"I'm Colette.

"And, I'm Regal."

They all introduced themselves to each other and decided to smash the exsphere remover where the humans were dying.

"Let's shut it off, and then destroy it." Yuan said. They did, Kratos shut it down, and Thorvald showed his strength-by taking the track that the new exspheres were on and ripping it apart. He then took a refresher, tore it off the floor, and threw it to exactly where the exspheres were extracted. Te contraption exploded, and the humans that were about to die cheered. Thorvald told them to take his lead and to go free the humans that had just arrived.

"Thorvald, After you do that-go see-" Lloyd said "Dirk. I know, he'll remove the exspheres and save these people." Thorvald said. Thorvald left the party, and went to rescue the humans.

"Let's go stop the leader of this ranch!" Lloyd said. Everyone cheered. They went to the control room, and they saw Forcystus. They saw his wings, which were green now, and fell back. He turned around, and smiled. Lloyd asked why he had wings, and Forcystus replied that Lord Yggdrassill gave them to him.

Forcystus rushed everyone, which was not a good idea, for Lloyd, Kratos, and Yuan sliced his head off and then his Cruxis Crystal.

"A very anticlimactic battle." Kratos said.

Everyone agreed, and left for Dirk's house. There, they saw Thorvald, and all the humans getting their exspheres taken off. When the exspheres were off, they left, leaving the group there to talk with Dirk. They all got to know Thorvald well, and it seemed that Thorvald was once a Summon Spirit. He wanted to assume a human form for a while, so that he could have some excitement in his life. He was the Summon Spirit of Strength.

While they were talking, Colette felt hungry. "We just ate, Colette." Lloyd said. Kratos, feeling stupid fo saying this, told Lloyd that since Colette is bearing your son, she must eat not for her, but for the child as well. Lloyd understood this, and had Dirk give Colette more food. She ate it all, and fel asleep.

Everyone followed suit, and they slept for a good long while, happy, and hoping that they would see better days to come.

But, that was not the case.

In Derris-Kharlan, Mithos had finished reviving Genis. Genis woke up, and he looked a lot different. He was an adult now, six feet tall, his gray hair covering his eyes, and mechanical parts replacing the body parts that Lloyd cut off him. Genis's wings were now a mix of blue and white, and the mechanical parts of his body were covered with a false skin. He opened his eyes, looked at Mithos, and grinned.

Well, that's chapter seven. I know it's not that long, but if I had made it as long as I first wanted it to be, it would be about 150-200 kilobytes in size. So, I split it up into shorter chapters so I can update sooner. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and keep on reading. Until later, goodbye!


	8. Chapter 8: The Sylvarant Seals

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Tales of Symphonia 2

The Return of Mithos Yggdrassill

Chapter 8: The Pacts of Sylvarant

"Hey, Genis." Mithos said. Genis got up, and he looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in Derris-Kharlan. In my secret fortress that only I know of. I have revived you so that you can carry out your revenge on Lloyd." Mithos said.

"Mithos, Lloyd cares too deeply for Colette to mess with him. When I told him what would happen to her, he lost control of himself and did what he did to me. By the way, thank you for these new body parts." Genis said.

"Your welcome. Well, we must find another way to destroy Lloyd. If we cannot destroy him emotionally, then we must destroy him physically--and I know how." Mithos said.

"Really? What is it?" Genis asked.

"Genis my friend, let me tell you why Derris-Kharlan is heading here first." Mithos said.

Meanwhile, back in Dirk's house, everyone woke up to Thorvald shouting. They all ran outside to hear what he was saying.

"WAR! WAR!" he was shouting.

"What?" Regal asked.

"War Regal! It seems that the King has gone mad and declared war on everyone!" he said, panting.

"Well then, let's go and see what he's up to!" Lloyd said. As everyone was leaving, Dirk ran out to them. "Everyone! Here, take this armor, I made it several hundred years ago, but never used it." he said, giving each person a suit made of diamond.

"Wow! Thanks Dad!" Lloyd said.

"Indeed, this armor is the strongest I have ever seen." Kratos said. Colette could not fit in her armor, though.

"I'm sorry, please go on without me, I'll just a burden to you." she said.

"Why? You'll be fine!" LLoyd said.

"Lloyd, wait. Think about it. If she comes, she will have more than one person to look after. Catch my drift?" Kratos said.

"Is this true?" Lloyd asked.

Colette shook her head. Everyone then nodded their heads and bid her and Dirk farewell.

"Thorvald, what did you mean by war anyway----I mean, where is it?" Sheena asked.

"Oh, in Iselia." he said. Everyone froze. "Iselia? What! Let's go!" Lloyd said, and everyone ran to the town. When they got there, they saw the Desian army along with the King's army attack the town.

"NOOOOO!" LLoyd and everyone shouted. They ran up to some Desians, and started to attack them. They killed them instantly. But, when they died, ALL the Desians in the army that attacked Iselia went to the group. Everyone started to fall back on each other.

"Stand back everyone, I'll handle this." Kratos said. Everyone stood away from him.

"Shining Indignation Judgment!" he shouted. All the Desians were vaporized. The Kings army saw this, and unleashed a barrage of arrows on the group. Their diamond armor reflected it though. All of the soldiers in the army went and attacked the group. Kratos did not want to use that attack again, so he, along with everyone else, began to fight the army.

Before long, the army was defeated and everyone was panting. Before the last soldier died though, he sent a message to the King telling him what happened and who did it.

"Great, we are probably outlaws again." Yuan said to Kratos. Kratos nodded.

"We need all of you to as strong us. Yuan, go and fetch the Cruxis Crystal that Forcystus had, I have an idea." Kratos said. Yuan nodded, and flew away.

"What idea?" Presea asked.

"In order for all of you to defeat Mithos now, you must become angels, like, Lloyd, Yuan, and I." Kratos said.

"An angel? What will it be like?" Regal asked.

"Well, it is painful at first, but after a minute or so, you fell a power greater than any other you have felt before inside you." Kratos said. Yuan returned with the Crystal, and decided to equip it on Regal.

"This power! I can already feel it! I fel as if this is my ultimate form!" Regal said. Feathers began to surround him, and green wings, int he shape of Kratos' appeared.

Everyone looked at Regal, amazed.

"Also, when you are an angel, your power is greatly increased from when you are not. When you open your wings out, it increases even more. But be warned---if you leave your wings out for more than one day, the wings stay there permanently." Kratos said.

The townspeople of Iselia crawled out from the debris, and saw the group.

"Oh thank you for saving us!" they shouted. "Please, accept this token of our thanks." they said. They went up to each of them and gave each of them a tent filled with a month's supply of food and other basic needs.

"We thank you for these gifts. Why do you gve these to us anyway?" Kratos said.

"Well, after that, it seems that you'll be cast out wherever you go, so we gave you all these, so that if you need to stay somewhere, you have somewhere." the mayor said, walking to them.

"Thank you. We will never forget this." Sheena said. The group left the city and started walking towards Izoold, where they could catch a boat to New Palmacoasta, and then go to Thoda Island, where they could make the pact with Undine.

Halfway to Triet, Regal was deciding what to do about his wings. "Everyone, I have decided to let these wings here be permanent. By doing so, I will have the power to defeat Mithos and not be a burden to you." he said.

"Are you sure? When one is in that form, he/she needs no sleep or food." Kratos said.

"I am certain." Regal said.

"If Regal is doing it, then I will to!" Lloyd said, opening his wings.

"Lloyd, that is not advisable." Raine said.

"So? It'll be cool to be like this!" he replied.

"Thinking about it now, it would be best to have these wings pemantetly." Kratos said, opening his wings along with Yuan. So now, everyone with wings had them opened, and they went to Triet.

When they got there, there was panic.

"The army is coming!" they shouted. Suddenly, a messenger came in from the desert and posted a note on the wall of the hotel.

It went like this:

"I will spare your town if you turn over the criminals Lloyd Irving, Kratos Aurion, Raine Sage, Regal Bryant, Presea Combatir, Sheena Fujibayashi, and the one known as Yuan. to the Castle Symphonia."

Signed,

King Ethelbald

"Why am I just called 'Yuan'?" Yuan said.

Everyone in town read the letter, and looked at the group.

"It seems that we are not welcome." Regal said.

"So it would seem." said Kratos.

The townspeople approached the group, and Kratos had everyone join hands. When they did, the teleported away to Thoda Dock.

"We must form the pact with Undine before anyone gets word of us coming here." Kratos said. The group took the washtubs to the geyser, and wet in the temple.

They had no problem getting to Undine, who was waiting for them when they came.

"Origin has informed me of your quest. Show me your power!" Undine said. She pulled out her sword of water, and came toward the group. Kratos used the Super Lightning Blade on her, and she collapsed. When she got back up, she went back to the seal.

"Your power has increased dramatically since you have acquired the Eternal Sword. Make your vow." the Summon Spirit said.

"I am Kratos! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Sheena and establish a new pact with me! I vow to protect this world for as long as I live!" Kratos said.

"Since you have shown me your power, there is no need to fight. I give you my power, summoner Kratos!" she said, becoming blue light, which went into Kratos.

"Now all we have to do is form the pacts with Luna and Sylph and we will have all of the Sylvarant pacts formed." Lloyd said.

"Indeed, let us go to the other seals now, and form the pacts before more resistance occurs." Kratos said. The group left the seal, returned the washtubs, and went to the Seal of Wind. There they saw Sylph who were also waiting for them, like Undine.

"Origin has informed us of your trip!", they said.

"Well then, I am Kratos, I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Sheena and establish a new pact with me." Kratos said.

"Very well, we will test your power." they said. Before they were able to attack, Kratos used the Eternal Sword on all of them, just slashing them once each. After one slice they would fall. After they all fell, they went back to the seal.

"It is possible. You very well could be Hero of Eternity that Legends speak of." the Sylph said, looking at Kratos.

"Hero of Eternity?" asked Lloyd.

"I myself do not know what it is." Kratos said. "Anyway, Sylph! I vow to protect the land for as long as I live!" Kratos said again.

"Yes, we pledge our power to you, summoner Kratos!" the Sylph said, becoming green light that went into Kratos. Kratos took all the proofs of the pacts he had from all the Summon Spirits and looked at them with a serious look in his face.

"What is it?" asked Sheena.

"Nothing, I was just reflecting on how Mithos formed the pacts all those years ago. He made the same vow I did." Kratos said, putting the proofs away.

"Well, you are different from Mithos, and you will not fail." Presea said. Kratos looked at her and thanked her.

The group teleported to Luna, who was there also and she to said that Origin had come to her.

"Luna! I am Kratos! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Sheena and establish a new pact with me!" Kratos said. Luna pulled out her staff, and Aska came along to. Kratos defeated them before they could raise their weapons.

"You have great power, make your vow, and I will pledge my power to you." Luna said. "I vow to protect this world for as long as I live!" Kratos said.

"Very good." Luna said, becoming white light that went into Kratos as he held the proof of the new pact.

"You are strong. I'm glad you are on our side!" Thorvald said. The group then went to the ground and decided to set up camp.

Back on Derris-Kharlan, Mithos had finished telling the tale of why Derris-Kharlan was heading towards Symphonia.

"What a tale! So you yourself are pulling the comet to the land?" Genis said.

"Yes, there is a power that will be unleashed if I have the comet Derris-Kharlan collide with Symphonia. If I can take that power, then I will be unstoppable! The only thing that could stop me is the Legendary Hero of Eternity!" Mithos said. Genis and Mithos started laughing.

"Could you tell me the story of this Hero of Eternity?" asked Genis.

"Sure, it goes like this. It was several million years ago when..."

Finally, the end of chapter 8! I needed a break so that I could sort the story through. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. Keep on reading and I'll keep writing! Until later, goodbye!


	9. Chapter 9: The Seals of Tethe'alla

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Tales of Symphonia 2

The Return of Mithos Yggdrassill

Chapter 9: The Pacts of Tethe'alla

"It was a million years ago when the elves first came to this world. They came from Derris-Kharlan, and settled the destroyed land. They then planted the Giant Tree, which spread infinite amounts of mana all over the world. This mana triggered the evolution of the Protozoans, who were just single-celled organisms at the time. They eventually evolved into the first humans, and the human race can trace its origins to those evolved Protozoans. Most of the humans, I mean, for there was one line that existed long before the elves came. They were the Legendary True Summoners, beings that were born when the world was born." Mithos said.

"Wow!" Genis said.

"That's not all of it. There was one of the True Summoners who could summon the Summon Spirits and infuse their power into himself and use it. He was defeated though because he could not infuse the power all the way, and he disappeared, and has never been seen again." Mithos added. Genis was speechless.

"Well, talking about it will not do anything about it, let's destroy Lloyd so that no one can kill you!" Genis said. Mithos smiled. "Fine, let's form a plan." he said.

Back on Symphonia, the group had reached the Temple of Earth. Inside they went, and saw Gnome at the seal.

"Okay fellas, Origin came and told me what you all were up to, so let's fight." he said. Kratos then slashed Gnome with the Eternal Sword, and the Summon Spirit went back to his seal.

"WOW! You have gotten so much stronger than before! Go make your vow!" Gnome said.

"I am Kratos! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Sheena and establish a new pact with me. My vow is to protect the world for as long as I live." he said.

"Still, as always, everyone uses stuffy language with me. Well, whatever, I pledge my power to you Kratos!" Gnome said as he became a tan light that went into Kratos. After he got the proof of the pact, Kratos suggested that they go to the Temple of Ice.

On the way, they stopped at Dirk's house to see how Colette was, she had gotten thicker than before, and she was a little slower than before.

"She does not look lke an "Ironing Board" any more!" Yuan said, laughing. Kratos looked at him, sneering. Yuan backed off. The group left, and went to the Temple of Ice.

But, they would not see it for a long while, for they saw that the Asgard Ranch was back up and running. they went inside, and they saw another Desian army stationed there. The group charged it and they began fighting. On slash from was enough to kill a Desian, and eventually, they all fell.

"Well, well, well, it seems that these pathetic inferior beings have come back." said Kvar, looking at them. He opened his wings, and laughed. "You see me now? I am all powerful! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he said. After he said that though, he saw Lloyd's, Yuan's, Kratos's, and Regal's wings out. He looked at them, and frowned. Kratos remembered how it was him that led to the death of Anna, and ran up to him. Kratos pulled out the Eternal Sword, and cut Kvar's head off, and then he took the Cruxis Crystal away. Kvar then vanished. Kratos put his sword away, and walked to the group.

"Who would like to equip this Cruxis Crystal?" asked Kratos. Sheena said yes. Kratos walked up to her, and put the Crystal on her. She then had wings like Colette's, except they were purple and they were mor fanned out.

"Wow, I'm going have these wings be permanent, like yours!" Sheena said looking at everyone else. They all grinned. It was then that Yuan had a great idea that Sheena would hate. While everyone was preparing dinner for the ones who had to eat, Yuan took Kratos to a secluded location and told him this idea.

"Kratos, listen to this- we have Zelos come back as a person, and still have him keep his Summon Sprit powers! On top of that, we make him the seal of himself, so that only he can release himself, and no other, except you." Yuan said.

"That is not a bad idea. It sounds like it could be beneficial." Kratos said, summoning Zelos.

"Yes, what is it?" Zelos asked.

"Zelos, come back to us in the form you were in when you traveled with Lloyd. On top of that, make sure you still have your power as a Summon Spirit, and make yourself the seal of yourself." Kratos said.

Zelos grinned. "Sheena, here I come!" he said, becoming a human again, he still had his wings out though. The three walked to the camp, where Sheena saw him, and fainted. Raine opened her mouth, Presea gasped, and Regal chuckled. Lloyd ran up to them.

"Zelos! You're back!" Lloyd shouted.

"Well, of course I am! I'm right here aren't I" he said.

"Well Zelos, it has been a long time." said Raine.

The group then had dinner and went to bed. Kratos and Lloyd were discussing their plans on what to do next. Lloyd wanted to save the people at the Ranches, for only two remained. Kratos agreed to this and said that after that they should form pacts with more Summon Spirits. Lloyd liked that idea.

The next morning, the group went to the Remote Island Human Ranch, where they saw Rodyle. There they easily defeated him, for he never was one to fight.

"Raine, would you like the Cruxis Crystal? asked Kratos.

"Yes, I do not want to be burden." she said. "Thank you." she said, looking at him, smiling. Kratos smiled back. Raine's wings were white and blue, and were shaped like Yuan's.

The group the went to the last Ranch, where Magnius was still calling everyone vermin. Sick of this, Kratos slashed him in two pieces and took the Crystal and gave it to Thorvald. His new wings were golden, and like Kratos's.

"With that last Ranch gone, let's go release that seal!" shouted Lloyd. All the angels then teleported to the Seal of Ice, where Celsius was waiting for them. Kratos fought her, and defeated ger with one slash. Celsius went back to her seal.

"Nice. Now speak your vow so that the world will be saved." she said.

"I am Kratos! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Sheena and establish a new pact with me. I vow to protect the world for as long as I live." Kratos said.

"Fine. I entrust my power to you----Kratos Aurion!" Celsius said as she became a blue light that went into Kratos. After Kratos got the proof, he told everyone to wait as he went to the seal of Lightning.

Kratos entered the temple, and defeated Volt. After he made his vow, he summoned Origin.

"Origin, is it true, has the Mithos from the First Kharlan war really returned?" asked Kratos.

"Yes, after waiting for all those millions of years, he has come at last. You know what you must do--you may fail again and lose everything." Origin said.

:I will not fail this time! I will restore the true Giant Tree, and the Master Summon Sprit will be reborn once again." said Kratos.

Origin smiled. "I trust your words. You will save the world this time. But there is another being greater than Mithos that sleeps. He will not realize his power until he receives a Cruxis Crystal from his father, and he will turn evil and become one of immense power. He will destroy his parents single-handedly, and then the ones closest to you, and finally the one who felt could be the reincarnation of you lost love."

"Raine! He will destroy Raine? If he does, I will kill him! What do I do to stop Raine from dying completely? And also, what is the name of this person of such foulness?" asked Kratos.

"First, you must remove her Cruxis Crystal from her right before she dies. She has on only half a Cruxis Crystal, and her soul would not be able to be stored in it. You must first complete the Crystal. It is at the the Giant Tree, along with everyone else's Cruxis Crystals (the one that have just recently received Cruxis Crystals, mind you). Be careful though, if the wrong halves are joined, the Crystal will mutate into a Master Crystal, which only the Mithos from the First Kharlan War and You can wield. If anyone else equips it, they will lose control of themselves and die. Anyway, join the correct Crystals together and then their souls will be stored in them. The name of the horrid being that will kill your loved ones's name is Kratos. He will refer himself as Lord Diablos." Origin said.

"Thank you Origin. You may go back now." Kratos said. Origin went away, and Kratos stood there. "No one must not know now. Until all of the pacts have been made, I will keep this a secret." Kratos said, teleporting to the group.

""Hey Kratos! Let's go and form that pact with Shadow!" Zelos said. Kratos nodded, and they went to the Temple of Darkness. There he was waiting for him.

"Origin told me quest." Shadow said.

"Fine. I am Kratos. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Sheena and establish a new pact with me." Kratos said.

"Cannot be done." he said.

"Why?" asked Sheena.

"Mithos and I pact." Shadow replied. Everyone was amazed.

"Shadow, I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me." Shadow said. Kratos went up to Shadow and sliced him once. defeating him.

"Vow." Shadow said.

"I Kratos, vow to protect the world for as long as I live." he said to Shadow.

"Agreed." the Summon Spirit replied as he became dark light that went into Kratos.

Back in Derris-Kharlan, Mithos realized that he lost his proof of the pact with Shadow.

"Genis, go now and stop those fools! They will be heading for Maxwell. Stop them so that they cannot have all the pact with all the Summon Spirits!" he said.

"Yes, my lord." Genis said, leaving.

Just as Genis left, the group of everyone else left for Maxwell as well...

Sorry about the wait. I was reading the Harry Potter book six--------what a good read too! Anyway, thank you for the reviews, and I'll keep writing. Until later, goodbye!


	10. Chapter 10: Judgment of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Tales of Symphonia 2

The Return of Mithos Yggdrassill

Chapter 10: Judgment of the Void

Genis arrived at the seal first. He went up to it, and looked at it.

"I might as well wait for Lloyd to come. Then I can take Colette!" Genis said.

Soon enough, the group appeared. Genis looked at them, and saw Raine.

"Raine, I thought that you were dead!" Genis said.

"Genis? Is that you?" asked Raine.

"Yes, it is me. I now work for the great Lord Yggdrassill and now I will destroy you so that no one can defeat us!" Genis said, opening his now gray wings that still resembled Mithos' wings.

"No Genis, you will not kill us. I will not allow you do as you are anymore!" Lloyd shouted.

Genis looked around for Colette. When he realized that she was not there, he grinned, and shot a mana ball at Thorvald, knocking him off the platform and down to the world below.

Genis then pulled out his new sword, a blade made from the Giant Tree, but it was compressed so hard in it's forging that it turned to diamond. Kratos pulled out the Eternal Sword, and everyone else drew their weapons.

"This is going to be fun." Genis said, walking to the group.

Sheena flew to Genis and used the Demon Seal on him. Genis grinned and used the Indignation Judgment on her, knocking her out. Raine was about to resurrect her, but Genis broke her staff and fired a mana ball at her, and she collapsed.

"Dammit Genis!" Lloyd shouted, and flew to him.

"Multi-Indignation Judgment!" Genis shouted. Kratos was startled to see this.

"So he knows the level four and five techniques." he thought.

After the attack, only Lloyd, Kratos, Yuan, and Regal were still standing.

"Now, only you fools remain." Genis said.

"Now Genis, it is time for you to pay!" Lloyd shouted, running up to him. Lloyd slashed at Genis, who merely sliced his swords into many small pieces.

Genis walked up to Lloyd, with a mana ball in his hand. Lloyd grinned and ran up to Genis.

"Bloody Lance!" he shouted. Genis looked at him, surprised. Genis was taken aback as he was being injured slightly. After that, he fired the mana ball at Lloyd, which caused him to fall back a little.

Then suddenly, the ghost of Alicia came down to the battlefield.

"Alicia! Why are you here?" asked Regal.

"Regal, I want you to break your vow that states that you will never use your hands as tools of death anymore. You need your power to defeat Genis and Mithos." Alicia said, vanishing.

"Alicia, I will do what you ask." Regal said, walking toward Genis.

"Take this Lloyd! Judgment of the Void!" Genis shouted. A silver light surrounded Genis, and spread around him.

"NO! Kratos yelled, flying up to Lloyd, catching him and Regal, then flying off of the platform along with Yuan.

The whole city of Exire disappeared along with everyone that was knocked out from Genis, who by the way, flew back to Derris-Kharlan. Regal saw this, and fired a mana blast similar to the one he used to escape from Welgaia. It hit Genis, and went through him. Genis still made it to Derris-Kharlan though.

Kratos and the others were in the air looking at each other.

"What just happened?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, I am afraid that your friends have been sent to another dimension." Yuan said.

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Regal.

"Everyone, Genis used what is called a Level Five Ultimate Attack. It was called Judgment of the Void, a rare attack that only an angel who has mastered dark and light attacks can do." Kratos said.

"But still, you have not answered me! What just happened?" Lloyd shouted.

"All right. This will be very shocking for you to hear Lloyd." Kratos said.

"I don't care! Just tell me!" Lloyd shouted.

"Lloyd, Regal, Everyone who was on that platform has been sent to another dimension. A dimension of death and destruction. When one is sent there against his or her own free will, they die immediately upon arrival there. Only when one has a Cruxis Crystal on will they be able to survive. But, there is a catch: The effects of the Crystal are nullified when in the dimension, and everyone will only be as strong as they were before they put on and exsphere or a Cruxis Crystal." Kratos said.

"No! If that is true, then we must save them!" shouted Lloyd.

"I agree, it would be cruel to leave them there for eternity." Regal said.

Yuan then piped up and said: "Well, before we go, we must go and see what we love most. One can only enter this dimension when they are determined to save someone that has been sent there. One can only return when they want to be with someone that they love the most in the world that is not in that dimension." Yuan said.

"First, we must find Thorvald, he was not in Exire when it disappeared." Lloyd said.

"How true." Yuan said. The group flew to the ground, and saw Thorvald laying on the ground, still breathing. They took him to Iselia, and the mayor said he would look after him. The group then decided where they should go first to see what they loved most.

"Well then, let's go to Altamira first." Lloyd said, looking at Regal.

"Thank you." he said.

They group went to Altamira and payed their respects to Alicia. Regal smiled and proposed that they go to the Giant Tree, where Martel should reside. Yuan thanked Regal.

When they got to the Giant Tree however, they gasped.

It had wilted and the leaves were falling off it.

"How could this happen?" asked Regal. Yuan walked up to the tree and looked at it hard, thinking about what could have done this to the Tree. He looked around it, and then saw a black portion of the tree, where the other halves of the Cruxis Crystals that the group got every time they killed a Desian.

"That's it!" shouted Yuan, looking at everyone.

"What is it?" asked Lloyd.

"Regal, your Cruxis Crystal is only half of one, correct?" Yuan said, looking at him.

"Why yes it is." Regal said.

"And Regal, isn't it green?" asked Yuan again.

"Yes." Regal said.

"Look here, and you will see the other half of your Cruxis Crystal." Yuan said. Regal nodded, and walked to it.

"You are absolutely right. This is the other half of my Cruxis Crystal." Regal said, taking it off the the Tree and putting it together with the other half of his Cruxis Crystal. The Giant Tree started to begin to unwilt, but slightly.

"I think that what is wrong with the Tree is that these Cruxis Crystals are sapping the Tree of mana and since many of the other halves of these Crystals are in another dimension, the mana of the Giant Tree has been sapped. Only when we save the ones in the other dimension will the Tree be restored." Kratos said.

"Yes, you are right, Angel of Cruxis." said Martel, walking toward the group. Yuan saw her and smiled. "Martel!" he shouted.

"Yuan, the time for us to talk is not now. When you are back from the long journey that awaits you in the other dimension will I talk with you." Martel said.

"I understand." Yuan said, frowning.

"What long journey?" asked Regal.

"You must travel through the other dimension, which is form of Symphonia in which here is no mana. There, you must seek out your friends, and then come back, using the Eternal Sword. When back, remove these Cruxis Crystals, and the Tree will be saved. That is why it is like this right now, the Giant Tree. The Symphonia of no mana has connected itself with the Tree, and it is being sapped by that world and the Cruxis Crystals." Martel said.

"In that case, we must go now so that the land will not die." Regal said.

"Yes, goodbye." Martel said, vanishing into the air.

"Well, now we have to go to Dirk's house, so that Lloyd can see Colette and Kratos can see Anna." Yuan said.

"Thank you." the two said.

The group went to Dirk's house, where they saw Dirk standing outside the door.

"Lloyd. Colette is doing well. She has to stay in bed most of the time though, for she is now seven months along and she is kinda heavy now." Dirk said.

Yuan grinned, until Kratos hit him. Kratos left the group and went to Anna's grave, knelt down, and took the Flamberge from it.''

"Anna, I love you, and I always will." Kratos said, returning to the group. Lloyd went inside, and saw Colette on the bed, sleeping. Lloyd went to her, kissed her, and smiled. "I love you." he said, and went away with everyone to the remnants of the Iselia Ranch.

"Well, should we go now!" asked Yuan.

"Yes, we need to save the world." Regal said.

Kratos pulled out the Eternal Sword, and raised it in the air.

"Eternal Sword, take us to the dimension that makes a mockery of our land, where our friends are!" Kratos said.

"Very well." the Sword said. A gray and white portal appeared where hey were and they vanished.

Mithos was watching them from Derris-Kharlan, where Genis had the hole made in him by Regal replaced by a miniature Mana Cannon.

"Mithos, look! Colette is alone now. This is our chance to use her to revive Martel!" Genis said.

"Not now. With the Giant Tree unable to produce any mana right now, our Cruxis Crystals are useless only the halves that we have on now allow us to keep our wings. Genis, test out your new Mana Cannon. It can destroy an entire city!" Mithos said.

"All right, by the way, why a Mana Cannon? Why not just more machinery?" asked Genis.

"The mana that the Mana Cannon vents off when used can give you the power of ten thousand humans." Mithos said.

"Wow! Here goes!" Genis said, charging up the Mana Cannon and firing it at Iselia. Thorvald saw it from the mayor's house, and ran to stop it, but he was too late. The mana hit the town, and Thorvald managed to survive it by ducking for cover. Iselia was destroyed though.

"NO! My home is gone!" Thorvald said, looking up at the sky, and seeing what appeared to be Derris-Kharlan the size of the moon. Thorvald flew to Derris-Kharlan to stop Mithos and Genis.

"We have a guest coming." Genis said.

"Oh well, let him come, so that I may finish him." Mithos said. "Genis, by the way, let me tell you why I had a fake ghost of Alicia come down to Regal. Also, let me tell you my plan that will destroy Lloyd!" Mithos said laughing.

"YES!" Genis shouted.

Well, that's chapter ten. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. Thank You for the reviews, they help me out a lot in writing the story. Well, take care and until later, goodbye!


	11. Chapter 11: The Dark Seraphim

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Tales of Symphonia 2

The Return of Mithos Yggdrassill

Chapter 11: The Dark Seraphim

The group had entered the evil twin of Symphonia. They decided to call it "Dark Symphonia".

"Where will we go now?" asked Lloyd.

"We need to find Sheena!" Zelos said appearing out of nowhere.

"Zelos? How?" asked Regal.

"I am a Summon Spirit after all!" Zelos said.

"Great, do you know where everyone is?" asked Lloyd.

"Yep, they are in different locations throughout the world, bound to them by a dark force." Zelos said.

"Well, let us not dawdle any longer, for everyone needs to be saved." Kratos said.

So the group left and started to look for Sheena. Dark Symphonia was a duplicate of Symphonia, except the mana was dark, and the people were evil.

"So, where should we look for Sheena?" asked Lloyd.

"Well, the ones here are bound to places they are attached to deeply." Zelos said. "We could try looking at Mizuho." he added.

"Yes, a good idea." said Kratos.

So the group headed for Mizuho, taking notice on the way something very interesting.

"Is that the Tower of Salvation?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes, in this world, there is an organization that is a carbon-copy of Cruxis, except they are much more evil than Mithos ever was or ever will be." Zelos said.

"Well, we have no need to go there now, so we should proceed to Mizuho." Yuan said.

"Yes, this place is not somewhere I would like to live." Regal said.

So the group kept on walking, avoiding monsters on the way, until they reached Mizuho, where they saw Sheena standing on the ground, unable to move.

"Sheena!" Lloyd shouted, running to her. When he got to her, he touched her, and was sent flying back by dark mana. Lloyd fell to the ground, and got back up.

"What is this?" asked Lloyd.

Kratos looked at Sheena and said: "It would seem that she is bound to the world by dark mana, coming from an unknown location. If we could remove the mana that has trapped her here, we may be able to free her. Of course, there is they possibility that she will die if we remove the mana." Kratos said.

"How right you are." said an ominous voice.

An angel with blood-red and black wings like Kratos' flew down in front of Sheena.

"Who are you!" Lloyd said pulling out his swords.

"Me, I am one of the four Dark Seraphim. My name is Aurios, the fourth strongest of the Dark Seraphim!" he shouted.

"Fourth strongest out of four? That would make you the weakest then." Lloyd said, grinning.

Aurios glared at Lloyd. He pulled out a sword made of diamond that dripped with blood.

"You see this blood? It acts as a seal for that woman. If the blood is returned to her body, she will be free." Aurios said

"What have you done to Sheena!" asked Lloyd.

"See that wound on that woman, who you call Sheena? That is from this blade right here. When she got here, I stabbed her with it, and released dark mana into it. If she is stabbed there again, her blood will flow back into her, and the dark mana will be removed." he said.

"Alright then, here I come!" shouted Lloyd, running up to Aurios, slashing at him. It did nothing to the Dark Seraphim, only make him madder. Aurios then took his sword, and slashed Lloyd across the chest, and Lloyd froze in place.

"Now, he is filled with dark mana! If you manage to defeat me, you may be able to save him, but I doubt it." Aurios said.

This made Kratos furious. He looked at Aurios, and shouted one of his most powerful attacks. "Shining Indignation Judgment!" he shouted. Aurios looked at Kratos as he was being bombarded with mana opposite to his dark mana. When the attack finished, Kratos ran up to Aurios and sliced him in two. Aurios fell to the ground, and bled really badly. He then vanished. Before he vanished though, he laughed, shouting: "Lord Yggdrassill, he is here! The Hero of---" he said.

The sword of Aurios was on the ground, and Yuan picked it up.

"Kratos, we must try to save these two, for the Giant Tree is still dying in our world." said Yuan. Kratos nodded, and slashed Lloyd with the sword of Aurios. Lloyd all of a sudden unfroze, and fell to the ground. Kratos helped him get up, and smiled. He went to Sheena, and put the sword in her where Aurios had stabbed her.

Sheena fell to the ground, and Kratos helped her get up.

"Welcome back, Sheena!" Lloyd shouted. Zelos ran up to her, and held her.

"Well helllloooooo there my sweet voluptuous hunny!" he said.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, Zelos. Seeing you is a lot better than being entombed in that hell." she said as everyone gave her startled looks.

"What exactly do you mean by entombed." asked Regal.

"Well, when I was stabbed, I was writhing in pain, and could not move, so the pain grew and grew. All I saw were demons, and one who led them, a leader who could destroy entire worlds. He looked like Mithos! He had his wings, and his voice! He led the four Dark Seraphim, and the world fell into ruin. Suddenly, one came who wore a suit of diamond, and had a white aura around him. He went to the one who looked like Mithos, and struck him and the Dark Seraphim down. The "hero" left, but the dark Seraphim came back, and revived the one who resembled Mithos, and that's where you came in and saved me." Sheena said.

"So that's how he came back." Kratos said. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"What?" asked Lloyd.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. Let us continue to save the ones held in bondage, like Presea and Raine." Kratos said.

"I concur, we can find out what Kratos meant whe we get back." Yuan said.

"Alright, then shall we go save Presea?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes, we must." Regal said.

"Alright Zelos, you can let go her" Lloyd said. Zelos sighed, and let go.

Sheena did not though.

"Oh well, we should go." Yuan said.

The group left, and looked for Presea, starting for Ozette.

Back in Symphonia, Mithos was still talking to Genis.

"So, you sent that fake ghost down so that Regal could possibly do what he did to me?" Genis said.

"Yes, I knew it was risky, but it payed off." Mithos said.

"I'm anxious for Colette's son to be born, for Lloyd to come back, and for Derris-Kharlan to impact Symphonia." Genis said.

"Why?" asked Mithos.

"I cannot wait to see the look on Lloyd's face when he finds out that his son---what?" went Genis. Thorvald appeared into the room the two were in.

"Well, it took you long enough!" Mithos said.

Genis turned to Thorvald and said: "Look, you should have stayed on the planet, for now, you will die!" he said charging the Mana Cannon. Thorvald saw this, and ran up to Genis. Just as Genis fired the Mana Cannon, Thorvald struck it with his fist, and the Mana Cannon exploded, and the mana from the Mana Cannon exploded in the room the were in.

So, that's chapter 11. For something to look forward to later, after Presea and Raine are saved, Kratos tells everyone his life story. So, thank you for the reviews, and don't be afraid to post them, I'll read them. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'm going to keep on writing. Until later, goodbye!


	12. Chapter 12: Saving the Others

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Tales of Symphonia 2

The Return of Mithos Yggdrassill

Chapter 12: Saving the Others

The group was almost to Ozette. When they got there, they saw Presea chained to a tree with multiple stab wounds.

"No! Presea!" Regal shouted, running to her. An angel with black wings came down to the land and stood between the two.

"I assume you are one of the Dark Seraphim. What is your name?" asked Regal.

The angel looked at him, and smiled. "You are not as dumb as you look, I shall tell you my name. I am Harmos, third strongest of the Dark Seraphim, led by Lord Yggdrassill himself!"he said.

Kratos opened his eyes wide. "Just as I thought." he said. Everyone looked at him, and Harmos laughed.'

"So you have decided to return. It will be a pleasure to defeat you this time, you so called Hero of Eternity!" Harmos said, running to Kratos, pulling out a seven foot iron sword with curses written on it.

Kratos ran to Harmos, and brought the Eternal Sword on Harmos' Sword, Shadow.

Harmos attempted to slash Kratos, but Kratos dodged it and cut Harmos' hands off. Black, oily liquid started to pour from where his hands were, and Harmos yelped in pain. Kratos then cut off Harmos's head, and the one known as Harmos fell to the ground, and writhed like a snake with its head cut off.

"Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon theses corrupt souls, rest in peace sinners! Judgment!" Kratos said as the pillars of light struck Harmos, making him vanish. Kratos picked up Harmos' sword, Death, and walked to Presea. He slashed her where Harmos had slashed her, and she fell down.

"Presea!" Regal shouted, running to her.

"Regal, I saw the most horrible thing. There were four dark angels, and they were kneeling before some that looked like Mithos, who sent them away to find someone named Kratos, and that is where you guys came in." she said. Kratos frowned.

"Dad, you know about this, don't you?" asked Lloyd.

"I'll explain it later, when we save Raine." Kratos said, looking at his son.

"Hey guys! We need to save my gorgeous ultra-cool beauty Raine!" Zelos said.

Everyone looked at him, and smiled as he and Sheena were close to each other.

"Yes, we must locate Raine." Regal said.

The group went to the Otherworldly Gate, and saw her frozen like a statue with a sword through her chest.

"No!" Kratos said. Everyone fell back and saw her there, motionless. They stopped when they herd a voice in the air.

"If you pull that sword out of her, she will die. That sword keeps her blood where it should be, and if it were to be removed, it would result in a fatal wound." he said.

"Who are you?" asked Sheena.

The person came down to the ground and smiled at them. He was shrouded in black, and had blue wings. "I need not introduce myself to you, for have met me before." he said.

"Your wings suuuuure do match your personality!" Sheena said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Touch my wing, and you will see what I mean." he said.

"No! I will not. It's just a way for you to trap me." Sheena said.

"Too late. Now you will see true horror." he said flying to Sheena and grabbing her hand with the Cruxis Crystal. He put the hand on his wing, and Sheena shrieked.

"Sheena!" Lloyd shouted as he and Zelos ran up to her. When they got there, Sheena was frozen solid. Lloyd tried to hit her with a sword, but her right hand came off and shattered on the ground.

"NO! Sheena!" Zelos shouted, and cast Fire Ball at her to unthaw her. The three fireballs hit at her left front leg, stomach, and where her right hand used to be. The fireballs caused her to melt a little there and she became disfigured. She was hunchbacked, her leg melted some, and she leaned down. Where her right hand used to be there was nothing but red fluid dripping on the ground.

Kratos gasped. "You have caused pain for too long! I will personally see to it that you are completely destroyed and your Cruxis Crystal shattered, Abyssion!" he shouted.

"Abyssion? We killed you! How could you come back to life?" asked Lloyd.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Abyssion yelled. "I guess I could tell you my story, since you are about to die." he said.

"I was born five-hundred million years ago with the name of Abel Simon. I was a frightfully strong lad, and at the age of five, I went to study swordsmanship with my master, Lord Yggdrassill. He taught me magic and sword skills that I still cannot even make better today. When I got back from ten years of training, everyone feared me, and I was banished from my town. I went to find Lord Yggdrassill, so he could avenge me. He did just that. He split the worlds apart, and sent all the ones who hurt me to this world, where they died. In return for his services, he asked me to serve him and find three others who would do his bidding." he said.

"Why did you stop?" asked Lloyd.

"That's about it. If you want the whole story, ask your father." he said.

"I will, but after I take care of you! I will never forgive you for what you did to Sheena and Raine!' Lloyd said, running to Abyssion. Abyssion smiled, and stabbed Lloyd in the chest with a dagger. Lloyd fell, and was bleeding bad.

"I mmust llivve. Colette..." he said. Kratos looked at his son, and his jaw dropped. "He is still alive, but barely. His love for Colette keeps him alive." Yuan said.

Abyssion looked at him. "Really? Well, then I guess then she'll have to go too..." he said, grinning.

"No..." Lloyd said. He started to get up, until Abyssion put his foot on Lloyd's chest and slammed him to the ground. Lloyd cried out in pain so loud that even Colette could hear it.

Kratos glared at Abyssion, and walked to him. "You have killed for to long. It is time that you perish at the hands of light, love and justice, foul creature of doom!" Kratos said, pulling out the Eternal Sword. He walked Abyssion, who looked at him, afraid. Abyssion ran, and Kratos chased him. Kratos caught up with him, and sliced his head off, and destroyed his body with Shining Indignation Judgment.

Kratos flew back to Lloyd, and discovered that he was sitting up smiling. Sheena and Raine were thawed, Abyssion's sword was gone, and Sheena's hand was back in place.

"Oh Zelos!" Sheena said, running to him. She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. Zelos grinned madly. Raine walked to Lloyd and healed him.

"Thank you Professor, I'm so glad that you and Sheena are okay!" he shouted. Raine smiled and looked at Kratos. She walked up to him, and hugged him. Kratos just stood there.

"It's okay" Raine said. "There is something I must tell you." she said. Kratos nodded.

Back with the others, Lloyd was laying on his back, smiling. Kratos had walked over to his son, with Raine next to him.

"A gald for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I was thinking about how everyone is safe again, and of...Colette." Lloyd said, blushing.

"You love her don't you?" asked Kratos.

"Well... yes, I do. I love her so much I can't describe it. She is my life force, like all of you. But her, she is sweet, and..." Zelos butted in.

"Lloyd you're a man after all!" he said hugging him.

"Lloyd, don't be shy about love, it's okay to say it out loud." Regal said.

"You're right. Here goes. I LOVE COLETTE!" he shouted.

Yuan found this the perfect opportunity "It's obvious, I mean look at her now!" he said. Kratos walked up to him, and hit him upside the head. Everyone laughed.

"Can we go home?" asked Presea.

"Yes." Kratos said. And with that, the group went back through the portal, and came out cheerful, until...

Well, that's chapter 12! Sorry for not updating for so long, I was on vacation and could not write. Anyway, chapter 13 is when Kratos tells his life story, and the mysterious villain Origin called "Lord Diablos" will appear. ANyway, keep on reading, and I'll keep on writing. Until later, goodbye!


End file.
